Naga (Bakugan)
|-|Naga= |-|Silent Naga= Summary Naga (ナ ー ガ, Nāga) is the main antagonist of the anime series, the fighters of the Battle Bakugan. He is the creator and leader of the Beings of Perdition and the arch-enemy of the six fighters on Earth (Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice). Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 8-B | '''3-A Name: Naga Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Classification: Dragon, White One, Ultimate Bakugan Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, and durability, darkness manipulation, fire manipulation, water manipulation, Air manipulation, light manipulation, earth manipulation, flight, energy manipulation, Energy Projection, can summon weapons and vehicles, force fields, can travel between universes, can create portals, elemental manipulation, can create life, slight reality-warping, telepathy, can grant power to others, Power Nullification via Sykuria Shield, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Energy Absorbtion Attack Potency: At least City Block level '''via sheer size (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan) | '''Universe level with the Silent Core (Was able to manipulate the fabric of the universe of Vestroia, could also merge the galaxy sized Attribute Realms together with ease. Could injure Infinity Drago in this form, and was going to kill Wavern) Speed: FTL '''(Should be comparable to other low level Bakugan like Juggernoid, Saurus and Ravenoid, who can travel throughout the universe of Vestroia in a very short timespan) | likely Massively FTL+''' (Much faster than before, equal to Infinity Drago and is far faster then nearly any other Bakugan in the series, in which even low-tier Bakugan can travel through the universe in seconds) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K | Universa'l 'Striking Strength: Class GJ | Universal (Could easily manipulate the universe of Vestroia, can hurt Infinity Drago) Durability: '''At least City Block level via sheer size (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan) | '''Universe level with the Silent Core (As Silent Naga, could manipulate all that existed within the universe of Vestroia, and could take hits from Infinity Drago, who is his equal) Stamina: Very High Range: At least several dozen yards (Should be comparable to other low-tier Bakugan) | Universal (Could manipulate the entire Bakugan universe as Silent Naga) Standard Equipment: Ability Cards, Silent Naga also has the Silent Core at all times Intelligence: Extremely High (Had extensive knowledge on Vestroia as a whole, is a skilled manipulator and fighter) Weaknesses: Arrogant, reality warping and telepathy are useless in combat, though he can brainwash willing subjects (Note: this will not apply to a versus battle unless the opponent has mental issues or is weak-willed). Notable Attacks and Techniques: Sykuria Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, but will seemingly fail to block an attack from someone who is his equal or superior. Bottom Zero: Lowers the foe's overall power by a large amount. Darkus Riot: Allows Silent Naga to shoot a powerful energy blast. Bakugan Drain: Allows Silent Naga to essentially devour a Bakugan in order to gain power. Key: Naga '''| Silent Naga''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bakugan Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3